The Reader lozza's fanfic
by BEMIforever
Summary: AU. From the beginning Ryan was trouble, thats how he landed himself in juvi. Until he met Sandy Cohen. Marissa is a teenaged drug and alchohol user, currently locked up in a hospital by her mother. The rest is history...


**RYAN AND MARISSA FAN FICTION**

**CREATED: 23 February 2008**

**The Reader.**

**Chapter one: "the pilot – what could have been"**

Ryan Atwood was in way too deep. He was only 17 years old and his life was crap. Growing up in Chino wasn't that bad, besides the fact that his father was sent to jail when Ryan was five and his Mom was a raging alcoholic. That left Trey, Trey was Ryan's oldest brother, he practically raised Ryan. Since Ryan and Trey's mom, Dawn wasn't much of a mother; she left her children when Ryan turned 15. When Ryan was left to his brother he got in all sorts of trouble with the law. He would be trey's cover for anything and everything. That's how he landed himself where he is today.

Ryan sat in his blue jumpsuit on the cold metal chairs in Chino, Juvenile Detention center waiting for his eterny. A man with thick black hair and thick eyebrows walked towards him with a suitcase. Ryan watched as he propped the suitcase up and reached his hand out for a hand shake. Ryan just looked at him.

"Im Sandy Cohen and I will be looking after your case."

Sandy said not taking offence to Ryan rejecting his handshake.

"Ryan Atwood, 18 years old caught stealing on multiple occasions and this is your third offence?"

Ryan didn't reply.

"Looks like we have a talker. I think I can get you out on this one lightly because of your age, but I think you might have to be put into foster care as your not 18 yet."

Ryan didn't like the sound of that, Foster Care now what family in there right mind would want to adopt a brand new teenager who had a criminal record. Ryan new what this meant he would have to move into a group home, he had tried that once before but after two days he managed to escape back to Trey.

"What about Trey." Ryan finally spoke.

"Well there's not much we can do about him, this was more than his third offence and he is over 18 it looks like Trey will be spending a good 5-10 years in jail for possession with drugs and armed robbery ."

Ryan grunted.

"He should be the least of your worries he's the one who got you into all this trouble. So in your records it says that your father is in jail and it says nothing about your mum after you turned 15, do you want to explain that to me?"

"She left when I was 15, Trey and I stuck together moving from house to house and here I am now."

"Its time for me to go and talk to the Judge now Ryan, ill be back in the morning with the news."

Ryan nodded at Sandy, he knew he was being rude to this man who was only trying to help him but he wasn't in the mood to be 'nice'. Ryan rested his head on his crossed arms on the table and took a moment to process all this information. He had no idea what would happen but what he did know was that he wanted to get out of this place.

---------------------------------------

Marissa Cooper was about to give up. She was 16 years old and was locked inside a hospital ward. Marissa grew up in Newport, Orange County she lived in the most expensive house, she wore the most expensive clothes, she ate the most expensive food she was living the high life. Anything she asked for was handed to her no questions asked, sure it sounded like she lived the life every girl would dream of but it was what happened behind closed doors that landed her where she is now.

A doctor walked into Marissa's ward and checked her stats.

"How are you feeling this morning Miss Cooper?"

Marissa stared at him and raised her eyebrow.

"If I told I was feeling great would you get me out of here?"

"No unfortunately no, you know you wouldn't be able to leave without your mum signing you out anyway and she's in Paris at the moment."

Marissa hated being in the hospital, sure she had tried to kill herself and O.D twice but maybe her mom should have thought about why she would do that to herself.

"So let me ask you again, how are you feeling?"

"Like crap."

"Well maybe if you started to eat, then we wouldn't have to have this tube in your arm and then maybe you would be feeling a little better."

"Just go away."

Marissa said as she rolled over on her side, so she could watch the ocean from her ward's window. She didn't want to listen to the Doctors, She didn't want to listen to anyone, she just wanted to be alone.

When Marissa's father and sister died in a car accident when Marissa was 12 she became depressed and stopped eating. Her mother, Julie didn't take much notice of it because she was too worried about finding money. So as soon as possible Julie got herself married to the richest man in Newport, Caleb Nichol. Julie never really grieved over the loss of her child and her husband, if anyone ever asked her how she was going she would change the topic, she was happy that she was financially well off and that's all that mattered.

Julie never paid much attention to Marissa, she would hand her money and send her away out of her hair. So Marissa started off making friends with the wrong sort, then she got into hard parting which lead to drugs which landed her in hospital.

A petit girl with long brown hair walked into Marissa's ward wearing a Candy stripers uniform and wheeling a Trolley filled with treats and flowers.

Marissa turned over at the sound of the squeaky wheels entering her room, she smiled.

"Hey Summer."

"Coop, your looking a lot better than yesterday." Summer said sitting herself down on the edge of Marissa's bed.

"Seriously?"

"Alright, no you look like crap, can I get anything for you."

"No just sit here and talk to me."

Summer met Marissa while she was doing her rounds at the hospital a few months ago. They found that they were the same age and had similar interests so they began talking. Summer was like the Best Friend Marissa never had, she didn't judge Marissa and actually listened to her. Summer only volunteered at the hospital because her boyfriends Mom, Kirsten owned the hospital. Summer thought that if she volunteered there long enough they would offer her a job or at least Kirsten would think the best of her for volunteering.

"How's Seth?"

"Aww he's good, Did I tell you that he got captain of the water polo team."

"Aww really that's great to hear."

"He said he would love to meet you, so maybe one day I come to visit he can come?"

"Of course I would love to meet him too, besides my mum is married to his Grandad."

The girls laughed and chatted until Summer was sent out to continue her duties, Marissa actually felt happy when she was with Summer she took her mind off all the bad things.


End file.
